Forgiveness
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: In which Reaver and Albion's prince, Hiro, love each other but are not allowed to show it. Page comes in to the story and tells Hiro that they have to go to Reaver's mansion to rescue her mates and he readily agrees but things take a turn when they actually get there and Hiro feels like a helpless animal, caged, torn between his love or his friend.


A Fable Story- Forgiveness

Reaver and Hiro

Disclaimer: I don't own Fable, never will. Don't own Page or Reaver, not Kidd, Walter, or Benn either. *sighs* However, I do own Hiro and the plot of this story.

Characters are a bit ooc...(especially Reaver) but, *shrugs* Oh well.

* * *

The black haired, bright blue eyed, young prince awoke from his deep slumber, his eyes still closed as he listened sleepily to the sounds around him. Birds were chirping lively out the windows of the rather large mansion and Hiro felt a small smile tug at his lips when he realized what it was that woke him up.

A large hand was running through his hair, petting him it would seem, and he leaned into the touch, almost purring.

He opened his eyes as he heard a deep chuckle and looked up, his smile widening when he looked to the other occupant in the bed, his lover. An older man with dark chocolate brown hair and honey brown eyes that always managed to captivate the young prince: the one and only, Reaver.

"Good morning." Reaver said and Hiro greeted him with a kiss and he giggled lightly.

"Morning!" he said with a brighter smile, if that was possible, and Reaver smiled back, something that was rare unless it was around the prince himself. "Hey wait… what time is it?" he asked, looking confused and Reaver hummed as if in thought for a moment before answering.

"I do believe, my dear prince, that it is almost noon." With that Hiro's eyes went wide and he quickly sat up.

"I slept in?!" he gasped in shock before pouting and looking to Reaver. "You weren't supposed to let me sleep in!" he whined and Reaver smirked.

"Oh but you just looked so cute that I didn't want to wake you up." He said and Hiro blushed slightly at the word cute before sticking his tongue out in a child-like and un-prince-like manner. "You are such a child Hiro." Reaver said as he chuckled, sitting up as well and Hiro grinned at that.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway, right?" he asked, eyes bright with child-ish glee and what looked to be hope, causing Reaver to roll his eyes and kiss the younger man.

"Yes, Hiro, I do." Hiro beamed with those words before jumping up. "Now where exactly are you going?" He asked, truly curious and Hiro turned back to his as he righted his weapons and shrugged.

"I don't know…" he answered truthfully before looking up in thought. "Um… I think Walter wanted me to meet with someone to help against Logan, or something like that." He added after a bit of thinking and Reaver chuckled lightly.

Hiro had always shared with him everything that was going on, all his secrets as well. Hiro had even told the older male about his childhood and about Logan as well. Though Reaver already knew about Logan, he let the child ramble on and on, listening to him with interest. He rather liked how animated Hiro was with him and appreciated that the prince trusted him so much, even more than he's trusted anyone else. He knew this because Hiro had told him so and he had no reason to ever doubt the young prince.

"Good luck, love." Reaver smirked once more as Hiro blushed but nodded.

"Thank you Reaver." He said happily, kissing the man again before standing up once more and walking to the door.

"And do stay out of trouble, I don't know what I would do if my little Hiro were to get himself hurt." Reaver added and for a moment Hiro froze, knowing what he meant before turning back to give the man a half-assed attempt at a smile and Reaver frowned slightly, catching his mistake. "Hiro?"

Hiro turned again, slightly confused this time and found Reaver to be standing next to him, though he can't really say he was shocked. "Huh?" he questioned dumbly and Reaver smiled, leaning down to kiss him lovingly.

"I love you." He murmured and Hiro's face brightened at that.

"I love you too." He replied, before adding in a small whisper, "Thank you, Rea." And with that he left, leaving a somewhat shocked Reaver behind.

And then Reaver smirked, somewhat liking the nickname the prince gave him.

* * *

Hiro greeted Walter, having walked to the Bowerstone Market, with a sheepish grin, seeing the man's stern glower and he waved. "Hi Walter." He said and Walter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Where the bloody hell were you Hiro? I've been waiting for you here for hours, _hours_!" Walter scolded and Hiro once again grinned sheepishly, with the small hint of a blush.

"I'm sorry… I slept in." he answered, truthfully, though not saying he was at Reaver's manor in fear of what Walter would do if that secret slipped. Both he and Reaver would be in deep trouble; as Logan would surely kill both him and the older man. Not to mention it was practically illegal to fraternize with someone of the same sex, let alone love them.

Walter groaned. "Oh what am I going to do with you?" he questioned and Hiro let out a small giggle that he barely hid. Really only Reaver was allowed to hear him giggle like a little girl; after all, it was un-prince-like, _very_ un-prince-like actually. "Well come on then, Page is waiting for us in the sewers. She'd like to meet with you I'm sure." He said and Hiro nodded, somewhat confused but didn't question anything as he started to follow Walter from the Market and to the Industries where the entrance to the sewers were.

* * *

When they got there, Hiro was greeted with the horrible stench of the sewers and he tried his best to hold his breath as well as stay out of the water, something that he never really liked, since he could barely swim well.

He was also terrified of water because of something that happened when he was little. He'd almost drowned in the lake because of his brother and he told this to Reaver too, un-intentionally pushing the man's hate for his brother further.

"Tch, this is who you bring to help us? He doesn't look like much, Walter." Hiro was brought from his thoughts when he heard a girls voice and looked up to see a few people staring at him, including a woman with red hair and piercing green eyes and a tall male with blonde hair and blue eyes. They both looked relatively friendly, but then again, the girl was glaring at him.

"M-my name's Hiro, it's n-nice to meet you…" he said, bowing politely, unable to help the small stutter in his voice as he usually became shy around those he didn't know. It was like that with Reaver too for a little while, but Hiro had soon became comfortable enough to not stutter around him, of course he still stutters but only when he's really embarrassed or when he's frightened around Reaver, which the latter never ever happened. He can't say the same though about the former, since Reaver embarrassed him quite a lot.

"Ha, this little kid is going to help the resistance?" the blonde haired man laughed and Hiro blushed slightly, lowering his head.

"Don't underestimate him; the kid's taken more of a beating than you ever have, Benn." Walter countered. "He's a good fighter and he'll be a good asset to the resistance." He added and Hiro beamed, happy that Walter stood up for him.

"Alright then, if you say so, but I'm still wary." The woman, who Hiro thinks is Page, said and Hiro titled his head, slightly confused. "One mission, and if he does well then I'll let him in." she added and Hiro's confusion rose higher, along with the anticipation. He wondered what the mission was going to be.

Benn grinned and Walter frowned while Hiro just blinked. "What…?" he questioned, looking at all the people in the 'room'.

"You'll accompany me to the masquerade held at Reaver's manor tonight." At the mention of Reaver, Hiro brightened up considerably and he smiled, though he tried very hard to keep his features calm. "I expect you to buy an outfit fitting for the party and then meet me by the lake."

"Okay, but why are we going to Rea's-er, Reaver's manor?" Hiro asked, catching the slip-up before anyone else did and Page sighed.

"Reaver has a few of my men," Hiro flinched with that. Yeah, Reaver had told him that Logan had ordered him to take in some people into custody, but Reaver wouldn't tell him who they were; all that he said were that they were somehow a threat to his brother. And of course, Hiro would have asked Reaver to let them go, but he couldn't, because then Logan would've been mad and he didn't want anyone to hurt his lover, especially not his brother. "And we're going to go get them back." She finished up and he nodded.

"Okay." He said, softly though.

* * *

It wasn't long before Hiro bought a very_ pretty_ outfit of blacks and purples, his favorite colors, with a black and purple wolf-like mask to go along with it. And so, before he chose to meet Page by the lake like he promised, he changed into the outfit, marveling at how he looked, rather pleased.

He was sure that Reaver would be pleased with the outfit as well.

Hiro was blushing with that thought and he rashly made his way, securing his favorite sword to his belt, to the lake, meeting up with Page and trying not to show how excited he was for the mission.

"You look… good, Hiro." She commented dryly, a bit confused to his style in clothing and he almost giggled but stifled it and went with a grin and a shrug, pulling on the wolf mask. "Well, let's go."

"I didn't know there was going to be a masquerade thing at Reaver's manor… I hadn't heard of it until now." Hiro commented on their way to the manor and Page scoffed.

"It's no surprise. The man is a wretched being; monstrous in more ways than just way." Hiro tried not to flinch with those words and successfully stifled a retort. Reaver wasn't a wretched man, he was kind and sweet and most of all loving. And he was definitely not monstrous, no monstrous man had a heart, as Rea did; and even though he did terrible things from time to time, he still tried not to. Of course Hiro understood that, because he knew who his brother was and how commanding and harsh he could be, so he didn't judge.

When they got to the manor, Hiro heard the sounds of drunken men and women having a good time and he slightly grimaced. He wasn't one for drinking, in fact he never went near the stuff, and he definitely wasn't one for dealing with drunkards. He hated it, in fact, Reaver sometimes drank, but he tried to always keep it down to a minimum around the boy and Hiro was thankful for that. Though on some occasions, Reaver would get more than a little drunk and Hiro would have to take care of the older man; and narrowly avoid the man's attempts at bedding him.

Well… it wasn't the problem of having sex with the man; it was more or less the problem of how… rough he could be. Yes, Hiro liked it that way, but on more than one occasion, Reaver had lost control over what he was doing and Hiro often ended up crying that night while the man slept peacefully in the bed next to him.

"Hiro, stop your staring and let's go. I don't have all night you know." Page bit out and Hiro was brought from his thoughts once more and he nodded sheepishly at the woman before both went inside, immediately being greeted by a man in a suit.

"Hello! You two must be here for Reaver's little party! No, of course you are, what other reason would you have for coming here, hm?" the man laughed and Hiro tilted his head lightly. The guy was probably a bit drunk off that cheap wine, or not-so-cheap wine, knowing Rea.

"Actually, we're just here to come get a friend and bring him home." Page commented with a sweet tone, like silk, but with slight malice to it and the man immediately brightened with a smirk.

"Ah, then you're that lovely lady that Mister Reaver has told me so much about! Yes, yes, come on then, follow me! Mister Reaver is waiting for you in the back room." Hiro immediately frowned to that. He knew where the backroom was, in fact, he knew where every room practically was. The back room wasn't… it wasn't a place where Hiro liked to be, he should say.

They reached the room within minutes, Page ignoring the man's comments and Hiro dreading having to go into the room. Page immediately followed the man into the room, with Hiro behind, but slightly hesitating, before she dashed towards the middle of the ball-like room, to a cage hanging in the middle.

"Kidd!" Page sighed out in relief, speaking to a man that looked much like her, only with dark brown hair and the same green eyes.

"Page! Get out of here, it's a trap!" Kidd warned, but it was too late as the cage began to rise, much to the surprise of Kidd and Page, but only furthered Hiro's dread to the event. But, Hiro, being who he was, decided to try and help anyway, jumping up to grab the bars of the cage, seeing if there was any way to get it open without the key, but nothing worked.

"Ah, Page, how lovely it is that you came to see me." All three turned, just as Hiro dropped from the cage, to see Reaver, dressed in his normal clothes, clothes that Hiro rather liked and on some occasion had even tried to wear his self. It was rather fun, if he had any say so. "Hm, and who might this be; another one of your… friends?" Reaver smirked and Hiro backed up slightly, not wanting Reaver to know who he was at this point.

"He's none of your concern," Page bit out, growling as her hand itched to her gun. "Let Kidd go and come down here so we can settle this, you and me, or are you too much of a coward too." Page sneered and Hiro held his tongue, not liking the fact that she was insulting him too much.

"Oh I would very much like to… settle this, my dear Page, but I would much rather do it the fun way, wouldn't you?" his smirk widened and Hiro felt sick to his stomach. That one smirk could only mean one thing while he was in this room… so Hiro looked towards the object in the far corner of the room that was covered by a large sheet and then it was removed, only to reveal a wheel of some sorts.

"What is this!?" Page seethed, getting her gun out.

"The Wheel of Misfortune," Both Hiro and Reaver said at the same time, though Hiro's voice was no more than a whisper when he said it.

"It's got a lovely name, don't you think?" Reaver once again smirked, holding his arms out. "This one little wheel will decide your fate." He added and Hiro gulped.

Hiro would sometimes fight the monsters that appeared on the wheel just for fun, or practice, or even for Reaver's praise, but he knew that this would not at all be fun and it would only serve for Rea's guests. He could always just back out if he wanted to, but he couldn't leave Page, and if he did, she would become suspicious and begin to question him and he definitely didn't want that.

"Oh I do hope that my guests enjoy this little form of entertainment, as I'm most sure I will." Hiro knew Page was going to argue but he lightly shook his head when she turned to him and she shut up, awaiting what was to come next.

Reaver spun the wheel and Hiro bit his lower lip, anxious for the first round to begin, and he was rather glad that it landed on Hobbes, something he could fight without a problem, though the little buggers were more than annoying to him.

"Now this will certainly be fun." Reaver commented as Hiro and Page both made their way to the room where they would have to fight the annoying little things.

While fighting them though, Hiro had tried, and failed, to keep his fighting style different; in hopes Reaver would not recognize him.

* * *

It was perhaps hours later, only one hour though, when Page and Hiro were back in the main room, after having fought Hobbes, Hollow Men, Mercenaries, and the stupid Sand Furies.

Hiro was slouching down, exhausted while Page was standing upright, glaring at Reaver as he just continued to smirk.

"That was rather interesting I must say, I hadn't expected you both to make it this far, but I guarantee that won't last. Let's spin the wheel once more, shall we?" Hiro groaned at that, his fear spiking as he was sure he knew what was next. The monster that he both feared and admired the most… and he was right, because soon the wheel stopped, and only at the symbol for the proud natives of the forests: the Balverines. "Ah, Balverines, one of my favorite creatures I would have to say. I saved these vicious creatures once from mere hunters and let's just say they owed me a favor. This shall make it 'even' then, I suppose."

Hiro eyes went wide and Page stumbled back as some of the guests started changing into the horrid creatures and Hiro felt more than sick now. He wished that Reaver would stop all this and just let Page and Kidd go… it wasn't fair, not at all, and surely Logan wasn't making him do it… or was he? Hiro stood up straight; having caught something in the man's eyes when he said those words, something akin to worry and Hiro knew then that it was Logan orders that make him do this.

Hiro's hate for his brother spiked and he drew his beloved sword, as the Balverines jumped down.

"You sick bastard!" Page shouted out, shooting at a Balverine that jumped in front of her.

Hiro once again ignored her insult in favor of slashing at the Balverines that attacked him, narrowly missing hits himself as he dodged, rolling back and to the sides, hitting the Balverines over and over again with no luck of any of them dying. "D-damn it…!" he shouted out, causing Reaver to turn towards him as he stabbed a particularly stubborn Balverine in the chest, pulling out his sword and jumping back as the Balverine fell to the ground, disappearing in a flash of silvery-blue orbs.

It wasn't really long before all the Balverines died, or so they thought, when both Hiro and Page turned to Reaver who once again had his poker face up. And though both Reaver and Hiro could read each other like open books, it was difficult to decipher what was going on through the man's head as he spoke.

"I am officially impressed, you both did far better than what I imagined you would." He snickered slightly and Page pulled out her gun, aiming for Reaver and Hiro's eyes went wide.

"You are starting to piss me off Reaver!" she snapped before pulling the trigger and Hiro took a panicked step forward, only to be relieved when Reaver deflects the bullet with ease. "Damn it!" Page snarled before turning to Hiro and sighing. "You'll pay for your crimes. If Logan won't then Hiro most definitely will." She snapped and a flash of recognition was seen in Reaver's eyes and Hiro whimpered, backing up slightly.

"The Prince of Albion, what a surprise." Reaver said, his voice laced with fake surprise and admiration. "Well if that's the case, then I certainly look forward to… working alongside you against dear King Logan." Reaver said with his usual smirk and Hiro flinched, having removed his mask after his first sentence and he refused to meet Reaver's gaze, almost afraid.

Hiro then turned to Page to see she had her gun up again and then looked to Reaver who had his back against them and a hand up, waving.

"Well, I must really be going, go on and take your friend; I don't really care anymore what happens with him." Reaver said and Page smirked, having seen the cage lowering and Reaver's carelessness.

Hiro's eyes went wide with the scene and he was tempted to call Reaver's name, to warn him, but went against it and instead turned to Page, unaware of what was about to happen. "Page! Don't!" Hiro shouted, pleading almost and it startled Page, so much that she missed her shot as Reaver turned around to see what was going on, both of them turning to Hiro and both having their eyes go wide.

"Hiro, look out!" Page said and Hiro turned around, having no idea what was going on until he saw the large silver Balverine behind him and he yelped, backing up, but not before the Balverine made its attack, slashing at his chest and knocking the prince back, ripping a strangled cry from him the echoed throughout the room. "Hiro!"

Before Hiro's world went dark, he heard a single gunshot, one that sounded very familiar, and the cry of the Balverine as it fell with a large thump.

* * *

"Hiro…? Hiro, wake up!" Hiro groaned, waking up to hearing Page's and Walter's voice.

"H-huh…?" The prince coughed roughly, cringing at the pain he felt and he struggled to open his eyes. "Where am I…?" he asked, cringing again, but this time from the smell.

"You're back at the sewers kid." He heard an unfamiliar voice and looked to the side to see Kidd, the one they rescued and attempted a sigh of relief.

"I guess that explains the smell." Hiro chuckled half-heartedly and Walter rolled his eyes, Kidd chuckled along with him and Page sighed.

"Get some more rest, you got hurt pretty bad." That was when he remembered it all and he sat up abruptly, yelping in pain and falling back. "Damn it! Stay down; you'll only irritate your wounds more." Page reprimanded him and he ignored her.

"W-what about… What about R-reaver…?" he couldn't help but ask and when Page growled in frustration he knew his answer and almost sighed in relief.

"The damned bastard got away." She said, but didn't say anymore as she sighed and walked away, Kidd following after her.

"Get some rest, Hiro, you'll need it." Walter said, leaving as well and Hiro sighed softly, closing his eyes as he thought for a bit before thinking of Reaver's disappointment and what he thought was betrayal when he was revealed. And Hiro flinched at the memory before he sat up, this time more carefully, though it still stole his breath.

"I… I have to go s-see him… I have to apologize." He murmured softly, looking around to see he was alone and, upon regaining most of his breath, he stood up. Of course, that was when he noticed three things: that he had no shirt on and his chest was wrapped up in bloodied bandages; he could barely even do anything without it taking much of his strength, effort, and breath; and his weapons were thrown carelessly on a desk beside him.

He groaned before trying to walk over to the desk, not bothering with a shirt at the moment as he couldn't see one and grabbed his sword, leaving his bow and arrows there, and strapped it to his belt on his pants before letting out a soft and strangled sigh.

He then made his way to the base of the sewers, making his way out of the area and hopefully to Reaver's manor without any trouble.

* * *

It seemed to take hours before he finally reached Millfields; exhausted and weary, as well as weak. It also felt like his wound had opened up again but he tried not to care as he made his way across the fields once more, to his lover's manor.

He wanted to apologize before it was too late, no, he needed to apologize.

It was again, night time, when he made it to the front steps of the manor and he about felt like he was going to pass out. He tentatively raised his hand and began to knock. "Please answer, please answer…" he chanted over and over, his vision going fuzzy.

"Yes?" Hiro felt disappointed that the voice wasn't Reaver but he looked up, attempting a half-hearted smile and the butler gasped, having recognized him. "Y-your Highness! Oh my goodness, are you alright!?"

"I-I need… I need to t-talk to… to R-rea…ver…" With that said, Hiro promptly fainted once more; the only thing being heard was the frantic shout of 'Master Reaver'…

* * *

Hiro woke up again after what felt like days to him, his mind weak and his body sore, as he felt no better than what he had when he traveled to the manor. "Ow…" he whimpered slightly and went to move his arms over his chest, only to find that made it hurt worse.

"You shouldn't move so much, it'll only hurt worse." His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, ignoring the pain for the moment as he heard the familiar voice.

"R-reaver!" he said, happy and excited, though also scared and worried.

"You shouldn't have come here, not after that little incident. After all, your… friends may come and look for you." Hiro flinched at the tone of the man's voice and he looked away.

"I-I'm sorry…" he whispered softly, shaking his head.

"Hiro, stop moving around." Reaver scolded and Hiro winced but shook his head again.

"No! I came here so I could apologize to you! I won't rest until you know that I'm sorry!" he shouted out, much too childishly and Reaver sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't have time for this.

"Hiro-"

"Please…?" The word was soft but it was loud enough that Reaver caught it and he froze at the light tone that was used and as he usually did, he gave in, moving over to sit on the edge of the bed, aware that the young prince was watching his every move. "I… I didn't know that this was what we were going to do… what she was going to do… All she said was that we were going to the stupid masquerade thingy to rescue a friend… I just didn't know that this would happen." He whimpered, pulling his legs to his chest, tears gathering in his eyes and Reaver felt a small pang of guilt.

"Hiro lay down." Reaver said gently but sternly as he seen the little winces from the actions that Hiro made and he groaned when Hiro shook his head. "Sometimes I forget how stubborn you can be." He murmured before getting up and forcing the boy to lay down, though with little protest. "You need your rest, its okay."

"But!" Hiro frowned and Reaver shook his head, chuckling softly.

"Just get some rest, we'll talk about this when you wake up." He said softly and Hiro, reluctantly nodded.

"A-am I… Am I forgiven…?" he asked, and Reaver could hear the fear in his voice and he couldn't help but smile and he leaned down to kiss him.

"Yes," he said and Hiro smiled, though tiredly, and then he yawned.

"I wish… I wish we didn't have to hide…" Hiro murmured tiredly and Reaver frowned slightly before smiling once more.

"I know. Goodnight my little Hiro," he chuckled and Hiro purred.

"Goodnight Rea."


End file.
